villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Bartleby
Bartleby is one of the main villains in the film Dogma. He is portrayed by Ben Affleck, who also portrays Shannon Hamilton. He is a former Grigori (watcher), along with fellow angel Loki, were exiled from Heaven to Wisconsin after an inebriated Loki, under Bartleby's encouragement, resigned as God's Angel of Death. The angels see salvation when the demon Azrael sent them a newspaper article about a church in Red Bank, New Jersey celebrating its centennial anniversary with a plenary indulgence. They can have their sins forgiven by entering through the church's doors and get back to Heaven after death. However, they don't realize that this will overrule the word of God, in that he cannot be proven wrong, which will undo all existence. On the way, Azreal warns them that forces from both Heaven and Hell were going to kill them, because Satan refuses to let them succeed where he has failed. The two angels get on a train and unwittingly meet Bethany Sloane, the last scion, and her party; Jay and Silent Bob; two prophets Metatron said would appear to help her; Rufus, the thirteenth apostle, and Serendipity; a muse with writer's block. Bethany, while drunk, revealed her mission on stopping the angels to Bartleby. He threatens to kill her before a fight began, in which Silent Bob threw the two angels out of a train. When the two angels realize that their plan would destroy all of existence, Loki wanted to back out, but Bartleby wanted to get revenge at God for giving humans free will while demanding servitude from angels. Loki was horrified at what Bartleby was saying and said that he sounded like Lucifer and didn't want to help him anymore, but Bartleby forced him into continuing their plan. When they finally arrive at the church, Bartleby kills everyone attending the ceremony and demands Loki to reveal their wings. The heroes finally arrived before the angels could enter the church. They find Loki with his wings cut off by Bartleby. Loki, now human, decides to help the heroes, but Bartleby kills him and says that he lost the faith. He begins fighting off Rufus, Serendipity, and Silent Bob while Jay attempts to seduce Bethany. He mentions John Doe Jersey put into a coma near a skee ball arcade by The Stygian Triplets earlier in the film. Remembering that Metatron says that every now and then God goes to Earth in human form to play Skee Ball, Bethany and Silent Bob race to the hospital. Stupidly, Jay shoots off Bartleby's wings with a submachine gun, turning him human. When Bethany and Bob finally reach John Doe Jersey, Bethany removes his life support in hopes of releasing God, but is inadvertently killed in the process. Before a human Bartleby could run inside the church, he is stopped by God, in the form of a woman, and Metatron. He falls down to his knees in remorse, and God kills him brutally with the power of Her voice. After Silent Bob shows up with Bethany's corpse, God resurrects her and conceives a child inside her. Category:Contradictory Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Outcast Category:Traitor Category:Nihilists Category:Deceased Category:One-Man Army Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Redeemed Category:Suicidal Category:Murderer Category:Humanoid Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Fighter Category:Male Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Remorseful Category:Friend of the hero Category:Wrathful Category:Mastermind Category:Genocidal Category:Affably Evil Category:Destroyers Category:Comedy Villains Category:Provoker Category:Rogues Category:Arrogant Category:Cataclysm Category:Fantasy Villains